Crossing the Centuries
by JessicaTenjou
Summary: “Even if we are centuries separated, our love will take me back to you again.” UtenaXAnthy Fanfic-After anime. My Fist fic-CHAPTER TWO NOW!
1. Chapter 1:A Distant Future

AUTOR COMENTS: Hey people! This is my fist fic in English, because I' am Brazilian^^ so forgive me if my writing is wrong. I hope that yourselves will enjoy this, and I will try to not have a long time to put the next chapters.

**Crossing the Centuries**

**Chapter 1: A Distant Future**

"Himemiya! Take my hand!" The girl begged while everything was disappearing to her.

Utena Tenjou don't see anymore the arena where she's fight for the freedom of the rose bride, or the million of swords that in the sky are flying violently claming for the blood and body of the witch in the coffin. She even cares anymore to her blood hand or with the wound on her upper abdomen, the mark of the treason by person that now she's trying to save.

"Anthy! Please! Give me your hand!" She pleaded more one time, trying to enter deeper in the narrow space. The other girl inside the coffin, look to the person that hard is trying to convince her to give her hand. Then, she remembered the noble and strong girl that changed little by little the inside of her heart, showing how much she deserved, more than to only be one object for the other duelists. The one person that really care's about her, and she, she betrayed her with one sword on the back.

"UTENA-SAMA!!" The violet girl cry, while she look into the other's eyes.

"Anthy, I've be waiting this moment, that I finally could see you again…"Utena said, while a smile appeared in her face "Please! Take my hand!"

"Utena-Sama! You need to get out of here! The swords will..." Tears started to roll on her dark face, but the other girl again have interrupted she.

"Anthy please! Give your hand NOW!" The girl on the coffin, finally extended her hand, and it are gently grab for the bloody hand of the other person, that smile to her one more time, before finally the exhausted came to her, and she talk one more time with Anthy in the coffin. "Someday… Someday we will shine together…"

With this, the platform where the coffin and the dark girl were suddenly broke, and the two hands are separated from each other, and then everything falls into the abyss. The pink-haired girl stayed there, into the finish of the broken platform, her hand stayed extended into the direction where Anthy was, now, there is nothing more than a deeper abyss.

Her body was now lying there, the blood of the wound is now covering the entirely ground, the swords of hate was falling hard from the heaven on the prince-girl that dared to take away the witch of them. Her wound was in great pain, but are not compared to the pain of the failure on keep her promise to her friend. No. For her, Anthy was not just a friend or someone else, just now, she see that… For her… The violet-haired girl is the person that she really has loved in the deeper of her hearth. But now when she discovers that and has the courage to tell to everyone, she can't, because of her failure.

"Sorry Anthy… I failed with you… I couldn't be your prince…"

_Anthy…. Anthy…. Anthy….. ANTHY!_

"NO!" The pink-haired girl wakes up from the bed where she was sleep. She look around on the place were she was now, it appears to be a hospital, there was others beds with people on them, and the fort smell of medicines was in the air. How did she come to that place? One woman appears and gently pushes her down on the bad again.

"Dear, be careful! Or your wound will open again!" Wound? Then sense a little pain from her upper abdomen; she looks down and sees that there were some bands on her. What the hell happened? She tried to remember why she was in a hospital with a strange band on her, but nothing came to her mind. The woman spoke again. "Don't worry, just don't move and it will not hurt very much. I'm glad that you are wake after that accident; we are already starting to think that you will be on coma state for more time! I will go take some pain-killers, then I come again in an minute!"

The strange woman said and then she disappears. What did she just said? Too much information to her! But she just stayed there, like the woman just has said. The girl starts to think about her past, trying again to remember what have happened, but again, she failed. She sees again the same woman made a way to her in the people and beds then, drop some liquid on a cup for her.

"There, this will help you." The girl on the bed drank the content of the cup and the asked to the woman.

"What happened to me?" The woman seems to shock with the question and answer after a little time.

"You don't remember?" After she has received a negative answer from the pink-haired girl, the woman continues. "You were victim of a shot during a attack in you city. You and just a few some persons have survived. The laser shot on your upper abdomen have passed your body and exit by your upper back. It's a quite serious wound, and when we have received you in this hospital from the group of rescue, we think that you would die."

Laser Shot? Survived and Attack? What the hell this means? Seeing the confusion of the girl, the woman just hugs her in a comfort action and say. "I'm sorry for the lost of your parents in this accident, but I guess that your lost of memory is just a cause of your little coma of one month. But you will remember everything on the pass of time. Now, just sleep a little more." And the girl made this.

Latter on the past of the days, the girl discover that the name of the woman was Sara, and the two of them have turned friends in these days, even if the woman act more like a mother to her. Latter, they discovered something's that belonged for the young pink-haired girl: A book where as written something's about her, including her name _Utena Tenjou_ and her old clothes, an dark blue jacket with a two holes, one on the upper abdomen and one on the upper back.

Utena never get of the hospital during these days, she stayed there with the instruction of Sara, talking with some people and nothing more of interesting things when she was recovering. But one day, the same group of soldiers that supposedly has saved her in her city, came to the hospital with some people badly hurt and serious injured, taking about some war or something like that, was approaching to the hiding place, and that is time to move out. Utena not understand a quite well of what was happening, but when she was looking for Sara to give that strange news, for the first time she go out from the build, and stares horrified what have remained of the city where she and the other people was living.

Some place in another time

"… So, I' am count with you, Anthy" The tall and dark men said while he was on his computer. Not very far from him, there was a woman with dark skin and purple hair, walking to his chain and put her glasses there. He looks to her confusing and she just said without a doubt.

"You don't understand what happened, right? But this doesn't matter. Please, continue playing the prince in your comfortable coffin forever. But I have to go." She starts to walk away and her little purple friend goes with her, on the direction of the elevator that was waiting for them.

"Go? Where?" The man asks confusing, looking the purple-haired girl walk away.

"She doesn't have disappeared. She just has left your world." With this she entered in the elevator, hearing the calls from man in the room. "Good-bye."

The bells had touched announcing a new way and chance of life for the violet girl. She, after change her clothes, go to the gate where she stop, just one step from exit forever from Ohtori Academy. Her little monkey friend, after say good-bye to his friends, jumps on the girl's shoulder, saying "Chu-Chu" Making the girl smile with this. Then, she looks determinate to the exit.

"This time, it's my turn to go. Don't matter were you are. I'll find you. Wait for me… Utena."

The girl with a smile on her face, step out of the school, walking into a forest while the Ohtori Academy was disappearing on her back, and then, everything that was in that big place with her, start to blurry, and after a moment, a more dark forest substitute the knowing forest of Ohtori. Anthy for a moment look confusing to the place, and starts to walk more faster, trying to get out of the darkness, when she stares at the big and famous city of Tokyo under the light of the moon.


	2. Chapter 2:Entering in the war

Hi again! There is another chapter. Thanks for those who had read this. E obrigado pelo encorajamento^^

**Crossing the Centuries**

Chapter Two: Entering in the War

Its already two weeks that Anthy has living in the great city of Tokyo, in Japan. During this time, she manage to buy a apartment with the money of her brother, entering easy in his bank account and taking what she need on the time.

The place was big, however not exaggerate big. The walls possessed a painting in the soft pink tone, and the ground was covered with a fine dark wooden carpet, something that the purple-haired girl have ask after she have buy that place. There had one kitchen, two bedrooms and one bathroom, and a room with two small sofas, that between them, was a small table for tea in the center, where one notebook was on, showing reports and everything that could inform more about the pink-haired girl-prince that she was looking for.

Its already two weeks and she already have missed so much Utena. Even if her brother says that the girl has not revolutionized the world, Ohtori Academy has changed after her disappearing. The students have changed with their attitudes and the place become more peaceful, the student counsil have forgotten about the duels and now are living their lives in the way that they are meant to live before the letters of the End of The World have come. And with this, they have forgotten about Utena has well the rest of the people in Ohtori, leaving her and her brother, who she doubt that he will manage to do everything again to obtain the power of Dios behind the gates of the rose.

Anthy have cried when she wake up after the events of the duel called revolution, and she know that Utena have won since the time that the girl have opened her coffin, sacrificed everything that she was and have, her body, her soul and her nobility and pride for what she was and have believed, everything just to save her from her destiny, take the million of swords in her place and disappearing from that illusion world, changing for the fist time the history of the ambitious-prince and the witch-rose bride. Anthy herself have leave that world has well, and begin the search of her only e true prince.

In these days, she have looking on every hospital in the city, searching go into the places for herself, and searching on her notebook for the other hospital in the country. But her search in that method has failed, and nothing about the girl-prince she have obtained. Her notebook lied on the table while the purple-haired girl was looking the great and rich city on the light of the moon more one time, watching everything but in the same time, see none of the things on her front, just thinking about the possibilities of places for her search. Then, a little sound come from her kitchen and she entered on the place, found a little blue monkey that look to her with pleading eyes. The girl smiled to her little friend.

"Already hungry again, my friend?" The creature replied with a content "Chu" while the purple-haired girl giggle, giving him some cookies, when another sound, coming from her notebook, called her attention. Anthy made her way to the front of the visor, and see that her box email has a new message.

Some days before, she has done some tests to admittance on a big and famous college on Tokyo, her new message just was confirm the news of her entering on the school to finish her studies. Even if she have the eternity on her, and have already finish that for many years until Utena came and freed her, she need to prove that on this new world, so, nothing will be able to interfere in her search for her friend in another's countries. But, saying this world, she in some way knows that Utena was not just a simple friend for her.

Anthy sigh, looking again for the view of the big and glorious city, while in her head, the scenes of moments that she have lived until now with Utena, was passing slowing, while a single tear escaped from the corner of her eyes.

Some place in another time

The blue eyes widened when the pink-haired girl stares horrified what have remained of the city where she and the other people were living. Between the persons, that appeared be soldiers by the clothes and the modern weapons that they was carried with them, a great city completely ruined was in her front.

They are wide constructions completely destroyed and ruined, with the parts, great pieces of blocks that are freed from what have remained of the great builds, left in what one day was wide streets, forming now a mounts and mounts of rocks, where the soldiers passed on with ability to escape from what or who where they fighting. The sky was on a red and orange color, the clouds are great and trick, in the same dark red or orange color, in a was that is impossible to see the afternoon sky.

"UTENA! There are you! I've been looking for you after I've have heard the news from the soldiers! Lest go! Hurry!!" Someone grab her arm, and the pink-haired girl came back to herself, seeing that she was now pushed by Sara to another side of the place where she and the other's peoples with injuries was until now. Every life person was now in hurry has Sara been, entering in the back of something that appeared to be a vehicle or something that now Utena can't pay attention. The sounds of people screaming are flying on the air, together with the great sound of explosions approaching of them.

"Wha…What's happening?" Utena question the old women about the situations, now, completely confusing even more that she was when she had wake up from the "Coma".

The vehicle starts to run with more of six people inside, some of them are injured. Utena then see from the small window of the military vehicle, some very fast lights that are flying in an incredible speed, and where they cash, everything blows up.

The scene is horrified, and one of that lights crashed with one of the cars that are tying to flee the place. Everyone there dies when the vehicle explode. And the pink-haired girl could see, for some seconds, persons. No. Not persons, but something that appeared to be persons, having a strange appearance like if they are machines or something like that. Their vehicle, with more five or six others, escaped from the place.

"Are you alright?" Sara asked to Utena in the night, after the great group of people has entered in some cave or what have remained of a build. They have get out of the vehicles, and stayed there, waiting for the right time to go out.

"What was happening? Where are we? Why is everything ruined? Why I can't remember of nothing? Why are there strange lights and what are these things trying do kill us?" The girl said after some time, looking to where the soldiers were helping some people injured.

"We are on Tokyo, or what have remained of Tokyo, to be exactly. A some years ago, Tokyo was one of the most powerful and technology country on the world, disputing places with Russia and the United States. The tree countries have fight and finish everything with a war, using nuclear weapons and simple destroying a great part of the planet." The old woman said, sitting on the left side of the place where the pink-haired girl was. "Everything was a mess and ruined, but even now is there a war to be fight, the war for our life's, because somehow, the technology of the tree countries have been put together, and a new life was create in the machines that one day have protected us. They are now off our control, and are trying to kill us for years. We are the people that are until now trying to put an end of this, to stop what we have started and rebuilt what we have destroyed."

"Machines…?" Utena said quietly to herself, while she starts to think about the last events of the afternoon and of what she have heard from the woman on her side.

"Many years we are trying to finish this, but the machines have become more and more powerful, while our soldiers is dying into the battles. We have just one place where is completely security, and is the center of our resistance, there are a group of tree hundred a four hundred soldiers, but is a insignificant number compared to the machines. Some people that have the courage to enter in the battles." Sara finish what she was saying, looking to the place were Utena was looking too.

The girl stayed in silence. She have seeing just a little of everything that Sara have tell to her, and yet, she don't seem well just sit there, looking the situation and don't do nothing about it. The fell of useless stab her deeply in the heart and with that, she get up abruptly and determinate, frightening Sara on her side. Utena turned to the woman, her face was serious and her deep blue eyes have a hard and angry look.

"I don't understand quite well what was happening, but I don't want do nothing about it!" The girl said, her voice is strong in a way that Sara never have see Utena talk. But her attention then turned from the girl to what she just have said, and the young, seeing that the older woman don't have understand what she have said, she talk again in a more clear sentence. "I want to participate with the soldiers in the battle field!"

"Why are you asking such a thing? You are just a girl that don't have see much of your life yet." A strong voice came from behind them, and when the two turned, the figure of a tale soldier was now looking serious to the young girl. Utena looked to the man, her face was harder than the soldier on her front. That words have hurt her deeply, even if she doesn't know why, it's painful to hear these words. But her face stayed serious and speaks with the man, in a strong and determinate voice.

"I don't have parents now, and I certainly am young and a girl, but I just can't sit there and see people dying because my gender or because I am one of others persons that too is injured in this damn war or whatever it is!" She said aloud, and the man looks at her with a great attention. " Please, don't make me stay here just waiting to the death come after me like it is coming after others, let me fight for what I believe! If we want, we can chance this world for better! Please! Don't make me and others peoples like me stay into the shadows if we want and can fight for a new revolution for our side! Teach me how to fight and I will learn! Please, let me enter into the war!

The man stayed in silence, like the every people that was in there. Utena just let her attention to the man, not caring if there are other people listening her words. The soldiers in the place are looking at her; it's a long time a go that someone had spoken words in that way, and because of that, made the man that have spoken to her a moments ago in silence, remembering the person that have said that same words for him and the others. Finally, he looked and to her, and ask.

"Are you sure of that?" The girl nodded and them he declared to the others in a hard and commanding voice. "We, tomorrow in the morning, are leaving to the center of the resistance, everyone be prepared for that." He again turned to the girl and to Sara. "What are your names, young ladies?"

"My name is Utena, Tenjou Utena, and she is my real friend in this hole." She speaks for the two, Sara, nodding confirming what the pink haired-girl has said.

"My name is George, and I am the leader of the resistance. You reminded me of someone who speak the same words that you have said," He said again, but his voice is more softly now, like the features in his face. "You two are coming with me into the central build. Tenjou Utena, welcome to the resistance force."


End file.
